


Sleep Until You Waken

by MissMoochy



Series: MissMoochy's Spideypool Bingo Oneshots [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Attraction, POV Wade Wilson, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Spideypool Bingo 2020, Unrequited Crush, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: Spideypool Bingo prompt: [Watching Someone Sleep]Wade likes to break into Peter's apartment and watch him sleep. More fluffy than it sounds.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: MissMoochy's Spideypool Bingo Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Sleep Until You Waken

_**(Spider-Man’s kind of a dumbass, isn’t he?)** _

**[Shh. Wade’s mopey. He doesn’t want to have to listen to us.]**

_**(But this is the third time this week that he’s taken us here.)** _

Wade dismissively waved a hand and the boxes dissipated into nothingness. They had been bobbing in the air, somewhere near his shoulder, but now they were gone.

They were right. Not about the dumbass thing, Spider-Man’s the smartest dude Wade knows. But it was indeed the third time in as many days, that Wade had broken into Peter Parker’s tiny, depressing studio apartment. Is it really breaking and entering if the window was open? Wade could almost trick himself into believing it was an invitation, but he knew Spi— _Peter_ probably kept the window open for a refreshing breeze. It was the height of summer and sweat sluggishly dripped down the back of Wade’s neck. He was sweltering. Suffocating in layers of leather. But he couldn’t bring himself to pull his mask off. It felt like some obnoxious faux-pas, to air his hideous, scarred skin in Peter’s sanctuary.

Peter groaned in his sleep, and Wade sat forward. The boy was sprawled out on a thin, lumpy mattress. He hadn’t bothered with pyjamas and it was too warm for that. So, his adorable, Hulk-patterned boxer shorts were the only thing protecting his modesty. Wade tried not to let his eyes linger at the patchy trail of light brown hair that started at Peter’s navel and disappeared under the hem of his underwear. If he looked even low, he could see the bulge between his legs. If he placed his palm between Peter’s legs, he’d be able to feel the heat radiating from him. Peter’s thighs looked soft and white. Vulnerable. Wade swallowed compulsively around the lump in his throat.

He hadn’t meant to discover Spider-Man’s hidden identity. It had been an accident! He’d been walking alone one night, his stomach sloshing with several bottles of Weasel’s whiskey but his pesky healing ability keeping inebriation at bay. And like fate, he’d seen his old pal, Spidey, swinging between the rooftops. Normally, Wade would have called out a greeting, but he was wearing casual clothes (no mask) and was having a bad day. He didn’t need old Webhead catching sight of the horror that was his face. So, he watched the hero slip into an open window of an apartment. Wade had made a mental note to check out that building. And he had.

Putting the pieces together had been easy. It made sense why Peter Parker of _The Daily Bugle_ was so good at photographing Spider-Man! Wade couldn’t believe he hadn’t worked it out sooner.

He just wished he’d heard it straight from Spidey’s lips. Maybe then, Wade wouldn’t feel so guilty.

He hadn’t expected Spider-Man to be so pretty. He knew he had good abs, long legs and an ass that Wade wanted to use as a pillow. But he’d expected more of a rugged look. Peter Parker was pretty! Bouncy curls, a clean, unlined brow and the biggest, pinkest, cocksucking lips that Wade had ever seen. _Wish I’d met him before the cancer,_ he thought. _I would have fucked him senseless._

Maybe Peter would have liked him. Let Wade take him out on a date. Wade frowned down at the boy’s profile, the long line of his back, his hunched shoulders and the curve of his ass. Perfect perfect perfect. Too perfect for him. He hissed a sigh of frustration and froze as Peter stirred.

He stood very still, not even daring to take in a breath, but Peter settled, didn’t even open his eyes. He knew it was foolish, but part of him wished Peter would sit up and look at him. He’d never seen his eyes before, had no idea what colour they were. With Peter’s pale colouring and delicate bone structure, Wade rather thought green eyes would suit him. Or deep brown eyes like a puppy. He hated that he didn’t know.

“Wade…”

Wade’s heart clenched as if had been gripped by a fist, but Peter was still lying there, as still as a mannequin. His eyes were closed, his expression beautifully tranquil, and Wade soon realised that he was talking in his sleep.

“Nah, don’t want pancakes. Want waffles…”

He bit back a grin. His neurotic, paranoid friend was currently relaxing, deep under layers of sleep and having a pleasant dream about breakfast with his friend! _Me, I’m his friend._ And it warmed him to know that he made an appearance in Peter’s uninhibited thoughts. He’d always hoped that if he guest-starred in Spider-Man’s dreams, it would be a wet dream, but he decided he felt rather humbled to discover that Peter had uncomplicated, happy dreams about him.

He’d do anything for this boy, he realised. Kill for him? Easy. Die for him? No question. Fight for him and lie for him and level buildings and towns and mow down civilians if it kept this man safe. He would do whatever he could to protect Spider-Man and keep his light shining down on New York. Wade had wealth most people could only dream of, but he figured he had the most precious thing of all: Spider-Man’s friendship. And he was going to keep it for as long as he could.


End file.
